


Rewrite

by dormiensa



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers for A Year in the Life, post revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: Why can't those pesky real estate agents leave her to write in peace!





	

The doorbell rang.

Rory paused in her frenzied typing, disoriented, her concentration broken. She realized when the bell buzzed again what had interrupted her.

Huffing angrily, she sprang from the leather chair and rushed out of the study. She only briefly paused to adjust her poncho so she was properly bundled up before storming toward the front door as the bell rang yet again. 

Enough already! This was the fifth time in three days an obnoxious real estate agent had come about selling the house for her grandma.

She threw open the door.

“As I’ve already told the other four agents, we are not sell—” Her anger died when she realized who was standing upon the doorstep.

“Hello, Ace.”

She gaped. Logan. Logan Huntzberger was standing there, in the flesh. He was in Hartford. On the threshold of her grandparents’ house. He wasn’t smiling. Did he—?

“Can I come in?”

Like the countless maids-who-lasted-only-a-day before, she stepped aside to allow him in. And like those terrified-into-submission domestic aides, she shut the door behind them like an automaton and ushered the distinguished guest into the sitting room, all the while staring at her feet. It was a miracle she didn’t crash into anything. Or trip.

She waved vaguely toward the sofas and headed toward the unoccupied one. It was only when she sat down that she noticed he’d placed a large paper bag on the coffee table, the prominent Dragonfly Inn logo facing her.

Once the implication settled, she looked up at him in shock, then automatically extended her hand.

He obeyed and reached into his coat pocket, withdrew an envelope, and brought it within reach. But he suddenly hesitated and withheld the note. 

“Odette broke our engagement,” he blurted. Then, in a rapid stream-of-consciousness, he recounted how, after they’d said goodbye in New Hampshire, he had returned to London and put all his focus on two new projects, how he’d work such long hours that Odette had to remind him of their dinner dates and pre-booked plans with friends, how Odette had finally confronted him about his inattentiveness and lacklustre lovemaking, and how Odette had gone behind his back to Mitchum and brokered a deal that terminated their engagement and gave her sufficient shares in Huntzberger stocks to defy her boutique hotel empire-building father and ensure a comfortable life with her male ballerina lover. He also confronted his father afterwards and told him in no uncertain terms that Mitchum would never again have a say in whom he chose to marry.

Rory listened in increasing astonishment, all the while her inner Lorelai voice commentating. _He’s really nervous! Look, he’s babbling like you when_ you’re _nervous!_ Yes, gone was his usual, suave oratorial skills. _So, if they had an open relationship all this time, would he have continued ‘seeing’ you after he married if you hadn’t broken up with him? Wow, underestimated the French floozie—she’s got balls! But I guess being descended from a distant cousin of Louis XVI who escaped the guillotine must count for something!_

“So, that’s when I realized I was free, and I booked the first flight here. I wasn’t sure where you were living… so I paid your mom a visit at the inn. Again.” He took a deep breath. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and finally, with another deep intake of breath, said, “I—I love you, Rory. I never stopped.” He paused and fidgetted. “Remember how I told you at that… in New Hampshire—how you didn’t need saving, how you never did. Well, I need saving. I need you to—”

In a flash, Rory was in his lap and kissing him. Logan briefly broke their liplocks with “I love you, Ace” and “God, I’ve missed you” and “I know I don’t deserve it, but please give me another chance”. 

When Rory finally ceased her desperate need to suffocate him with kisses, she leaned back and said, breathlessly, “My note?”

Logan grinned and handed it to her. This time, he knew to be absolutely silent while she perused Lorelai’s message. Finally, with a happy sigh, Rory re-folded the note and tucked it away. 

“Your mom warned me that you were writing and might not answer at all. Oh, and the care package is from Sookie. I was told not to peek at the contents. They made doubly sure by duct-taping the tinfoil over the containers. Feels pretty light, so I’m guessing it’s some of her famous pastries.” 

“It’s probably a salad and some vegetables,” she informed. At his incredulous look, she looked suddenly self-conscious. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath. “Logan, before we plan the rest of our lives—” Her heart skipped a beat as he beamed. “—there’s something you need to know.” His smile faltered a bit at her hesitation. 

Finally, she grabbed hold of his hands, tucking them beneath her voluminous poncho and placing them over her lower abdomen. She looked deeply into his widened eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Amy and Dan, like all other creators/writers who prematurely left a show, did not watch S7 and only referenced the headlines to vaguely acknowledge its existence. So, it's obvious that they never felt Logan capable of growth. I still maintain, as I always have, that Rory is not merely Lorelai 2.0, just like Logan isn't Christopher 2.0. In fact, I'd venture to say that Logan is a nice Christopher-Luke hybrid. So, I strongly believe Rory would NOT be a single mom. This fix-it is, of course, my happy ending for them. Even if they weren't meant to be together, I think Logan would've put up a huge fight to protect his parental rights.


End file.
